


Noticing You

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't think so many people would like this spur-of-the-moment thing.<br/>I appreciate you reading. </p><p>special "thank you" to Brittany, Sara, and Mary...who actually wanted me to write more. Y'all are too sweet.<br/>xo</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't hear me when I opened the door.

He was in his own world. Scrubbing all the filth and stress of his life away. Letting the water wash it down the drain.  Nothing stopped him; not even the clear view from the outside.

Trying to ignore him, I got ready for the evening. Teeth brushed. Hair pinned up. I continued to catch glimpses while applying my makeup.

Droplets bounced off the vibrant tattoos etched on his skin. His ass and broad chest popped out too. I giggled when I realized I couldn't win. His body was mesmerizing.

With my routine completed, I let my hand connect with the glass door. My breathing labored as my eyes captured all the details of him.

Then he saw me. A smile appear. Damn, I was caught, but I wasn’t concerned with the “punishment”.

He raised his finger and winked to inform me he'd be out soon.

I'm a patient woman. 

 

photo: [x](http://wesuckandlovedick.tumblr.com/post/49557562609)


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped back as the shower door opened. Steam rolled through as he approached me.

"Hi, handsome."

"Hey. You like what you see," he inquired, gesturing his physique. Innocent tone, but guilty intentions.

I nodded in approval as he laughed.

I wasn't trying to get wet, so I snatched the long Kentucky blue towel off the wall. I stretched my arms, ready to have him run into me.

"Come here."

He walked over and allowed me to wrap him up. I took my time, drying the moisture off of his body. I hummed as I traced his veins and curves. His freckles were too adorable not to touch. He squirmed as I rubbed his tummy. I laughed at his sensitivity.

"You are a piece of work."

Showing off his signature crooked smile, he embraced me. "You don't mind me naked?"

I dropped the towel so I could place my hands on his hips. "Never!"

My eyes dropped to his lower half. Mmm....look at those strong legs.  But in between those manly legs, was a treasure I loved to explore.

I casually grazed my fingers against his dick.

"Uhhh," he muttered. "Keep going."

My nose scrunched in glee as I continued to maneuver around his delicious member. I felt him growing inside my hand. I licked my palm and gently, I slid my hand up and down.

"You like that?"

He nodded, mouth slightly opened.

As I continued, his lips puckered and I couldn't keep it together. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

I don't know why I did my hair. His hands weaved through my dark locks, discarding the pins that held my bun in place. I was a goner once he cradled my jaw in his hands.

"I knew you were watching me. Right after you brushed your teeth. I saw you eye-fucking me," he admitted. His voice, soft yet firm, unraveled me to the core.

I whimpered softly. "I assumed, baby."

Without warning, he began to rub himself against me. I was only in a tee shirt and panties so the friction we were making was unbearably hot. Through our intense kissing, I prayed he'd have his way with me.

At last, his long fingers crept inside of me. Tickling my folds like keys on a piano. I faintly heard him grunting; it was hard to separate from my moans.

I almost collapsed from the activity but rested my head on his shoulder. Then a thought broke me out of my lustful state.

"Josh...company's coming soon."

"Shit," he stated, releasing his grip. "I guess we'll have to finish this later."  

I gasped for air and rushed to the mirror. My hair was matted, lipstick smeared to the right side of my face. How in the hell was I supposed to freshen up in ten minutes?

I felt him rub my shoulders and the side of my arms. He kissed the vein on my neck. I shuddered, enamored by his touch.

"I hope this get-together goes by fast. I won't be able to wait."

Tapping my ass, he chuckled.

"I can. I'm a patient fellow."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think so many people would like this spur-of-the-moment thing.  
> I appreciate you reading. 
> 
> special "thank you" to Brittany, Sara, and Mary...who actually wanted me to write more. Y'all are too sweet.  
> xo


End file.
